Kareem Nazareno
Kareem Nazareno was a space ninja and a Dino Attack Agent. Biography Early Life Much of Kareem Nazareno's early life is shrouded in mystery due to the secretive nature of the Order of Space Ninja. What is known that is that Kareem Nazareno was born on LEGO Planet in 1976. A few years after his birth, circumstances led him to leaving his home on the LEGO Planet under the supervision of space ninja to join the mysterious order. Kareem would spend about twenty years on the planet Itoturn learning ancient ninja skills along with how to use hi-tech weapons. He trained with a multitude of other Minifigs, both female and male. Due to their closeness, he perceived his masters and fellow students as the equivelent of a family. While training, Kareem to make artificial limbs. Kareem would rise through the ranks of space ninjas to become a master ninja and a formidable opponent with his classic use of two katanas instead of a laser sword. He also started to go primarily by his last name. At the dawn of the twenty-first century, Nazareno worked closely with various organizations, among them the Space Police, Unitron, and Alpha Team, to capture a feared intergalactic assassin named Matthew Vherestorm. Nazareno developed a close rivalry with Vherestorm as he tried to track and capture the terrorist. Nazareno became obsessed with bring Vherestorm to justice by any means necessary. Nazareno spent much of the 2000s trying to capture or kill Vherestorm until he disappeared in 2007, only managing to leave a scar under Vherestorm's right eye. At some point, a disasterous encounter with pirates created a deep-seeded hatred for them in Nazareno. Dino Attack In 2010, Nazareno and his temple learned of the Dino Attack that had occurred on the LEGO Planet. Feeling a sense of duty to protect his birth planet, Nazareno departed from the Order Monastery to help the Dino Attack Team eliminate the Mutant Dinos. Nazareno joined the Dino Attack Team and headed to Adventurers' Island to join the rest of the team in their hunt for the Maelstrom temple. He joined Elite Agent Semick's attempt to find the rear guard. He joined the Fire Hammer convoy and traveled to the rear guard camp, where he learned that XERRD had built a fortress not far from the camp. He and Dino Attack Agent Zachary Virchaus were apart of the first group of Dino Attack Agents to attempt to infiltrate the fortress. They discovered a hidden door on the fortress, so they lured a XERRD guard over to them and knocked him out. While Zach infiltrated the fortress, Nazareno took the unconscious guard back to the camp. Kate Bishop was initially shocked to see Nazareno with the guard, but the space ninja explained he was on their side and tied up the guard. Nazareno attempted to interrogate the guard several times, but he refused to talk. He was about to try again when he learned that Zach had returned from the distraction battle near the fortress and that he had lost his hand to rogue Dino Attack Agent Scratch. Nazareno stepped up and offered to replace Zach's hand with an artificial one. After building Zach a new hand, Nazareno asked if Zach would attempt to interrogate the guard. Nazareno then started to meditate when a Minifig suddenly appeared out of thin air. A short while later, Nazareno was still sitting by the fire while he watched Commander Lutsky fume over Dr. Cyborg's background. Suddenly, they heard an explosion and a roar from a Mutant Raptor. Lutsky and Nazareno, who were joined by Minerva Fabello and Tracer, ran into the jungle and found Zach battling a Mutant Raptor nearby. While the other agents tried to shoot it, Nazareno jumped up on to the Mutant Raptor's back. He then jumped to its back and brought down his katanas into the raptor's skull, shattering it. Battle for the Fortress Nazareno later joined Lutsky's squad as the battle for the XERRD fortress truly began. The squad was ambushed by XERRD guards, so Nazareno took a detour into a different hallway, where he met a group of XERRD guards fleeing from a Mutant T-Rex that have been released from its container within the fortress. Realizing he wouldn't defeat the T-Rex as easily as the Mutant Raptor at the Dino Attack Camp, Nazareno fled down the hallways with the Mutant T-Rex in close pursuit. Nazareno decided to wall jump up the hallway walls so he could reach the Mutant T-Rex's head. In the midst of climbing, he was blasted in the face the XERRD toxins. Nazareno leaped on to the Mutant T-Rex's head and blinded it, then leaped down and slashed at its belly until it died. Nazareno then encountered a XERRD guard who revealed himself to be a Stromling. Nazareno quickly defeated the Stromling then warned Lutsky of Stromling activity and the toxins that had just been released into the fortress before departing to find the source of the toxins. While on his search, Nazareno encountered Zach, who had just killed an Dino Attack Agent. Nazareno immidiaetly detected the Maelstrom within the young Dino Attack Agent and confronted him. Zach started shooting at Nazareno, but the latter dodged the blasts and approached Zach, intending to cut off Zach's gun arm, only to find it resistent to Nazareno's katanas. As Nazareno battled his former friend, Dr. Cyborg, Minerva, and Dust arrived at the scene, distracting Zach long enough for Nazareno to stab Zach. As the Maelstrom was leaving Zach's body, the group planned to take Zach to the medic tent to heal him. However, Zach suddenly pulled the Maelstrom back into his body, returning him to his Stromling state. Nazareno was so stunned by Zach's sudden reincarnation that he gave Zach time to shoot him in the chest. Zach then escaped as Nazareno fell to the ground, grievously wounded. Nazareno was carried out out of the fortress by Minerva, Dr. Cyborg, and Dust and put under Doctor Alan Pierce's care. With the help of Giovanni Wade, Gates Crusher, and Naomi Carver, Nazareno's wound was healed, but would face severe pains in his chest and shortness of energy. The attack also left a pulsing wound infected by the Maelstrom on his chest. The injury attempted to take control of Nazareno, but his ninja training allowed him to repel the Maelstrom momentarily. However, he knew if the wound was addressed, he would eventually become a Stromling. Nazareno remained at the medical tents for the remainder of the battle. However, he and Minerva were called upon dying Doctor John Michael Dorian, who had been shot by Zach just as Nazareno had. J.D. requested that Nazareno and Minerva reccount their battle with Zach in the fortress. J.D. then asked Minerva to use his Maelstrom cure to save Zach before the former died of his wounds and an overdose of morphine. Surprise Attack Shortly after J.D.'s death, the fortress was destroyed and the Dino Attack Team returned to their main camp. At the camp, controversery arrose over Elite Agent Rotor's decision to arrest a T-1 Typhoon crew for disobeying orders. Nazareno had no stated opinion over the matter, but was instead furious that the team was wasting energy over a petty incident. Nazareno burst into the trial, knocked Elite Agent Andrew to the ground, and started arguing with the other Dino Attack Agents. This rash move led to the space ninja being tackled by other Dino Attack Agents. Within moments of being tackled, the chaos at the trial was solved and Rotor was arrested. For an unknown reason, Nazareno was allowed to walk away from the incident without facing punishment. After leaving the trial, he and Minerva were giving their antidote to the toxins within the XERRD fortress. While Nazareno's bullet wound was being checked by the medics, the camp was suddenly attacked by a pack of vicious, Maelstrom-controlled Mutant Dinos led by none other then Zach. Nazareno left the medic tent before it collapsed and tackled Zach to the ground before he could shoot Commander Holly Vinyaya. The two Dino Attack Agents were then joined by the cowboy Clint Wayne as they tried to defeat Zach. In the midst of the battle, Zach used Vinyaya as a shield to block a Sonic Screamer blast, knocking the commander out and leaving only Nazareno and Wayne. The cowboy and space ninja eventually overwhelmed Zach and Wayne shot the Stromling twice. However, before Zach could heal his wounds, Minerva arrived, which caused Zach to fall into unconsciousness, proving J.D.'s predictions regarding the Maelstrom's hold over Zach correct. However, Zach suddenly awoke before Minerva could inject the cure into the former's body. Zach knocked the surprised space ninja and cowboy to the ground and talked to Minerva shortly before fleeing the camp, leaving his Mutant Dinos to finish of the Dino Attack Team. After getting back up, Nazareno, Wayne, Minerva, and an Infiltrator named X2 that had arrived shortly after Zach's escaped decided to split up. Nazareno turned and helped a T-1 Typhoon battle a Mutant T-Rex that was devastating the camp. After the Mutant T-Rex was killed, Nazareno met up with Rex and Claw, who had just finished negotiating a treaty with the native dinosaurs of Adventurers' Island and had captured two XERRD associates. Nazareno briefly described the situation as Zach returned to the camp with new Stromling allies. Nazareno watched Zach battle Andrew, and then ordered his armies to leave the camp and threatened to return. Nazareno, Claw, and Rex then met up with Andrew, Bluetooth, and Laxus when they heard vehicles colliding and Semick screaming as he was attacked by Zach's Stromling Monkey. As the group approached the Iron Predator that Semick was in, the monkey quickly killed another Dino Attack Agent, stole his pistols, and opened fire on the group. Nazareno quickly dodged the bullets as a Dino Track Transport suddenly slammed into the Iron Predator, wrecking both vehicles. The monkey left Semick and attacked the minifig in the Dino Track Transport, Minerva. As Minerva was attacked, she screamed to Nazareno and Andrew to threaten the monkey off her head with their melee weapons. Nazareno and Andrew quickly worked out a plan. Andrew acted as bait for the monkey while Nazareno sneaked behind Minerva and attempted to take the monkey out from behind. However, the monkey caught on and leaped off of Minerva's head. Nazareno and Andrew surrounded the Stromling Monkey. Andrew swung his Injection Saw blade at the monkey first. The monkey dodged the attack and shoved Andrew to the ground and started shooting at the Dino Attack Agents again with its pistols. Nazareno dodged the bullets and joined up with Andrew. Suddenly, the monkey was hit by a Dino Attack Agent helmet, distracting the monkey long enough for Andrew and Nazareno to creep up behind the monkey and to stab it with Nazareno's two katanas and Andrew's Injection Saw, killing the monkey. Staying Behind The Dino Attack Team decided to leave their ruined camp and head for the nearby Outpost 4 to regroup. Nazareno helped pack up and load supplies on to the back of a Fire Hammer before hitching a ride to Outpost 4. At the outpost, Nazareno met up with Minerva again. She secretly confided to him of her and Andrew's plans to find Zach in the Maelstrom Temple and hopefully. Nazareno was doubtful of how successful their plan would be, but agreed not to tell anyone. She also informed him that she had gained the allegiance of Rudo Villano, who could lead them to the Maelstrom Temple. Nazareno and Minerva went to a meeting discussing how to approach the Maelstrom. Minerva was eventually pulled out of the meeting due to her possession of J.D.'s Maelstrom cure. Nazareno stayed and helped plan when the group was suddenly attacked by Zelda Frodongan, who turned out to be a Stromling spy. Nazareno attempted to stop the Stromling, but she overwhelmed them and eventually shot Tracer. Zelda was only defeated after Rex shot her with a Sonic Screamer. Realizing there may be more Stromlings in the outpost, Nazareno, Dr. Cyborg, Dust, and Garry Moffat headed out to hunt for Stromlings. Their hunt was interrupted by an omnious warning from Zachary Virchaus, warning them to start heading toward the Maelstrom Temple or else. With every agent gathering at the front of the outpost in preparation to leave, Nazareno decided that he and Dr. Cyborg should head out there and scan the area for Stromlings. As they searched the area, the two suddenly fell into a cavern full of Maelstrom. Nazareno was forced to ride on Dr. Cyborg's back through the tunnel, his wound causing immense pain. Dr. Cyborg eventually found a ledge and allowed Nazareno to escape back to the surface while Dr. Cyborg continued through the tunnel. On the surface, Nazareno helped Kara Wise with her maintenance of the Reclaimer before heading to the infirmary to address his wound. He found the medics preparing to preform a vivisection of Zelda with Commander Vinyaya watching from a far. Nazareno quickly noted how unhappy Vinyaya was in the infirmary and relieved her of her position so she could join the assault on the Maelstrom Temple. Nazareno watched over the procedure in case Zelda suddenly attacked them. The medics then managed to inject her with a cure, turning her back into a minifig. Nazareno was suspicious of the simplicity of how easy it was to save her. His suspicions were correct as Zelda suddenly became a Stromling again and attacked Nazareno. As he fought the Stromling alone, the medics took advantage of the distraction to inject Zelda with adrenaline and Tracer's creative spark. The new cure seemed to permanently save Zelda. However, small traces of Maelstrom remained her body. Nazareno doubted those last traces could be removed, so he volunteered to help Zelda train her mind so she could fight off the Maelstrom's dark influences. As Nazareno was talking with Zelda, Zelda revealed that the Temple of Hotep III, the forbidden ruins that the Dino Attack had believed to be the Maelstrom Temple, was a trap set up by the Maelstrom to wipe out the Dino Attack. Nazareno alerted Garry to this new finding, who in turn went to find communications officer Windows. However, Windows couldn't make contact with the other agents and warn them of the trap. Nazareno decided to stay behind to keep an eye on Dr. Strangebrick, still in an unfit condition to go to the Maelstrom-infected area of the jungle. The outpost was then struck with a number of sabotages, including the destruction of the radio that kept the outpost in contact with the rest of the team at the Maelstrom Temple. During the brief bout of panic, Zelda and Nazareno monitored the outpost for any signs of Stromling infiltrators. After it was determined the Stromling had most likely left with Garry, the medics and scientists went back to their research while Zelda and Nazareno kept guard. In that time, Nazareno grew close to Zelda and promised to teach her some of his technique when they returned to LEGO City. Not long later, Nazareno experienced a small amount of chest pain. He soon discovered that his Maelstrom-infected wound's color had dimmed and caused him no pain at all. Realizing the Maelstrom had most likely been defeated by the Dino Attack Team, Nazareno went to share this knowledge with the medics. A short time later, his suspicions were confirmed with the arrival of Dino Attack Agents fresh off their victory at the Maelstrom Temple. After gathering their things, Nazareno and Zelda boarded a T-1 Typhoon and returned to LEGO City. Rising Action At the Dino Attack Headquarters, Nazareno reunited with Minerva and Zach, who had become a Minifig yet again. Zach revealed that his artifical hand had been destroyed. Nazareno and Zach headed to the infirmary and while the latter was examined by a doctor, Nazareno went down to a workshop and built a new hand. After giving it to Zach, Nazareno spoke with Marco Martinet and built several more artificial limbs for those agents that lost limbs on Adventurers' Island. After finishing his work, Nazareno met up with Zelda again, intending to begin her training. He found an empty spot in the headquarters garage and found a pile of wooden katanas. As they stretched and prepared to train, a crowd began to form to watch the spar, much to Nazareno's annoyance. Nazareno and Zelda then battled, the former giving the latter tips for improvement as they fought. Despite Zelda's determination, she was bested by Nazareno in every match. As they fought, Nazareno also revealed parts of his background involving Matthew Vherestorm to explain his fighting style. After drilling several lessons in Zelda's head, she finally managed to triumph over him. After finishing their sparring session, Nazareno and Zelda went to the armory and collected real swords for Zelda to use. They then headed to the cafeteria, where they met up with Zach, Minerva, Andrew, Laxus, and Pterisa. From Andrew and Laxus, Nazareno learned that an Elite Agent named French Fries had unfairly tried Rotor and Pilot for their actions on Adventurers' Island and intended to execute them. Upon French Fries attempting to execute Pterisa, Andrew attacked French Fries and Nazareno prevented the latter from fleeing. He then escorted French Fries to the detention block, where they met Rex and Claw. Rex attacked French Fries, taking the combined effort from Nazareno, Claw, and Andrew to stop him. After locking French Fries up and freeing Rotor and Pilot, Nazareno left to go eat in private. Specs then announced Dr. Rex's plans to attack the Dino Attack Headquarters the following day. Nazareno made preparations with Zelda. After saying good-byes to Zach, Minerva, and Holly Vinyaya, Nazareno headed into battlefield with Zelda on Steel Sprinters. At War's End As Mutant Dinos began their attack, Nazareno and Zelda drove their Steel Sprinters directly into the mix and engaged the dinos with their katanas. They were briefly split up, but kept in contact via radio. After Dr. Rex sent out more Mutant Dinos thorough a subway station, Nazareno reunited with Zelda and they both aided Dr. Cyborg in fighting Cyrista's Bane. After Dr. Cyborg's first plan failed, Nazareno and Zelda returned to fighting the bulk of the Mutant Dino army, occasionally attacking Cyrista's Bane. As Dr. Rex and his army of Mutant Dinos began to move toward Dino Attack Headquarters, Nazareno and Zelda retreated, taking down any dino that crossed their path. As they fought, Nazareno spotted none other than Matthew Vherestorm, now with white hair and wearing sunglasses, attacking Zachary Virchaus. Nazareno intervened, saving Zach. Nazareno and Vherestorm, now going by the name of Blaire Darkling, briefly spoke before a Mutant T-Rex interrupted the conversation, allowing Blaire to escape. Nazareno regrouped with Vinyaya and Zelda on the former's Urban Avenger. Nazareno discussed Matthew Vherestorm's reemergence with Vinyaya and tried to figure out what Blaire's next move would be. Nazareno and Zelda then left Vinyaya and started to head back toward Cyrista's Bane. Under Dr. Cyborg's guidance, Nazareno helped defeat Cyrista's Bane and turn into the Dino Attack's side. After reuniting with Zelda again, they got into a fight with a Mutant T-Rex. After the dinosaur was defeated, Nazareno prepared to continue the battle until he was stopped by a flustered Zelda, who was trying to tell him something. She then revealed that she held romantic feelings for him. Shocked by this sudden revelation, Nazareno desperately turned down her affections, upsetting Zelda. Nazareno quickly regretted his actions, unsure whether he didn't love her or not. With Zelda avoiding him, Nazareno fought by himself for a while. He soon encountered Holly Vinyaya, who was now fighting on foot as well. He told Vinyaya about what had happened with Zelda, who then decided to help him with his romance issues. Vinyaya coaxed him into admitting he loved Zelda and told him to admit his feelings to Zelda and to apologize to her. Nazareno agreed and went to talk to Zelda. He found Zelda and Solomon Koplowitz but were soon joined by Blaire Darkling himself, having aligned XERRD with the Dino Attack. The group was soon surrounded by a group of Mutant Dinos and two Maelstrom Dragons. Teaming up with the three other ninjas, Nazareno helped take down the Mutant Dino pack. He eventually went head-on against the Maelstrom Dragons with Blaire. The two were lifted into the air by the dragons. Nazareno and Blaire cut the wings of each of their dragons, sending them spiraling to the ground, where they finished them off. Before Nazareno could return Solomon and Zelda, Blaire challenged him to one last final duel to settle their differences. Nazareno and Blaire's katana duel carried them across the battlefield, neither able to gain the upper hand for very long. Blaire finally broke off from the duel and jumped on to the cab of a passing Fire Hammer. Knowing Blaire intended to kill everyone that knew he was Matthew Vherestorm, including Zelda, Nazareno quickly jumped on to the Fire Hammer as well and continued their duel. The Fire Hammer proved to be a treacherous place to battle, as Nazareno soon slipped off the cab. Nazareno recovered quickly and ran along a pack of Mutant Lizard to keep up with the jeep. Leaping back on to the jeep, Nazareno kicked Blaire in the stomach, sending him flying off the Fire Hammer and landing in front of Dino Attack Headquarters. Nazareno jumped off the Fire Hammer and pursued Blaire into the building. Their fight led them to the second floor of the building. Nazareno began calling out Blaire as never truly giving up the mantle of Matthew Vherestorm, angering him greatly. They both swung their katanas as hard as they could, causing them to fly out of their hands. They turned the duel into a fist-fight. Blaire managed to overpower Nazareno and pulled off his ninja cowl. Furious now, Nazareno threw Blaire off of him and punched him into a wall. Blaire found his katana and knocked Nazareno to the ground. Nazareno was about to stabbed with Minerva Fabello, Holly Vinyaya, Zelda Frodongan, and Bluetooth arrived. the latter shooting Blaire. With Blaire stunned, Nazareno kicked XERRD's leader off of him and turned the group. Zelda handed him one of his katanas and returned to the duel, Zelda joining him. Blaire knocked back Nazareno and broke one of Zelda's katanas. Unwilling to watch Zelda die, Nazareno intercepted Blaire's katana with his own and forced Darkling away. Nazareno knocked Blaire's katana away and prepared to stab him, only for Blaire to knock the sword back and continue the fight. As Nazareno cut Blaire's side, Blaire grabbed the hilt of the blade and managed to pry it from Nazareno's grip and stab it at him. Nazareno held the sword away from him with his hands briefly before it was finally plunged into his chest. As Nazareno collapsed, Blaire fled and Zelda, Minerva, Holly, and Bluetooth ran up to him. In his final moments, he apologized to Zelda for what he had said to her and admitted his love for her. After sharing their first and only kiss, Kareem Nazareno passed away from his wounds. Legacy Kareem Nazareno's body was later recovered by Zelda, Holly, Zachary, and Minerva after the end of the Dino Attack. The group managed to reach Nazareno's space ninja monastery, who expressed their own grief with Kareem's passing. The elders allowed the group to preform a funeral for Nazareno and named off several traditions for a space ninja funeral. On December 23, Zach, Minerva, Holly, and Zelda drove to an abandoned farm on the countryside and built a pyre for Nazareno. After paying their last verbal respects for him, his body was burned and used as a bonfire to celebrate both his life and the end of the Dino Attack per space ninja traditions. Kareem Nazareno's service of the past ultimately inspired Zelda Frodongan to travel the LEGO Universe, both for knowledge and adventure. While Nazareno is gone, his twin golden katanas continue to be wielded by Zelda in honor of her lover and his decades of experience throughout the LEGO Universe. He also received posthumous accolades for his work against Matthew Vherestorm and his name was engraved in a memorial to the fallen soldiers of the Dino Attack. In 2015, Nazareno's spacecraft he used to travel to the LEGO Planet in 2010 was discovered hidden underneath the Dino Attack Headquarters. Abilities and Traits Kareem Nazareno was a ninja master. He was a deadly swordsman and an efficient assassin. He was also very agile and had very attuned senses. Due to his space ninja upbringing, he was skilled in modern and powerful technology. He was a good shot with a conventional firearm and could drive or fly most modern vehicles. Nazareno also could design and build powerful cybernetic prosthetics to replace missing limbs. Nazareno tended to easily get along with others, but could become irritated when a petty obstacle stood in the way of a goal, which can cause him to act irrational. He was very calm and confident, even under dire situations. Despite a somewhat stoic persona, Nazareno could be sarcastic and snide when fighting his opponents. Due his upraising, Nazareno was mostly clueless about romance and how to respond to it. Trivia *Kareem Nazareno's appearance was created by a friend of Brikman McStudz,' '''formerly named '''KillerNinja7, '''years before the former joined ''Dino Attack RPG. As a reference to his creator, Nazareno's initials come from KillerNinja7. *'''Brikman McStudz '''has stated that Nazareno's voice sounds like Liam Neeson's. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Deceased Characters